The Dress
by Skipper McSlade
Summary: HUMANIZED ONE SHOT mild Skilene. Skipper and Marlene, the Dress, and a night out. What happens? Read and find out. And please remember to Review. This is my first story and I do appreciate constructive criticism.


A man with sapphire eyes and an unusual flat head was strolling in busy New York City central business district with his gorgeous brunette girlfriend, Marlene. It was their one-month dating anniversary. Skipper had decided to send the 'boys' on an easy mission, "one that they could take care of". Walking with their loved one under the full moon, the couple laugh and chatted with each other. As they drew near to the end of their date, they started walking to the hotel where they lived.

Doing a side hug and leaning her head on his strong shoulder, she smiled at the handsome man. Glancing to her left, she saw a beautiful dress hanging in a store.

"Oh, Skipper look at that lovely white and gold dress!" Marlene exclaimed, blinking her stunning light brown eyes at boyfriend.

"I don't see any white and gold dresses." replied a frowning Skipper while being dragged into the fancy dress store. Rolling her eyes, Marlene continued to drag him after her.

"You know I can walk."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Whatever." said Skipper while rolling his eyes playfully.

Marlene led him in front of the white and gold dress. "It's a dress, you know a thing women wear." she said while laughing at his confused face.

"Marlene, hate to break it to you, but that dress is blue and black." Marlene frowned at the dress.

"I'm pretty sure I know the difference between white and gold and blue and black, Skipper." Now it was Skipper's turn to frown.

"Marlene, are you accusing me of being colour blind?"

"I could ask you the same thing, except the 'Marlene' part"

"I… Why don't we just ask what the colour is? It's simple enough." Nodding, Marlene confidently approached the owner of the store, Mr. Pierre Richelieu a wealthy French dressmaker.

"Umm…excuse me sir, what is the colour of that dress?" She asked pointing to the dress where Skipper was tapping his foot to the expensive marble floor.

"Ahh, Mademoiselle zat dress is of royal-blue and black." The millionaire replied with a knowing smile," many peoples see zis dress as vite and gold." By this time Skipper had quietly approached and was standing near his girlfriend. Turning to her boyfriend, Marlene glared at his signature smirk.

"I'm trying so hard to resist a 'I told you so' my lovely girlfriend." Skipper said while cocking his head with an amused chuckle.

"Don't you dare Skipper! You heard what Mr. Richelieu said."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to apologize?" Skipper asked knowingly.

"Why should I?"

"Because you were wrong and I was right." Marlene crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Skipper," she questioned," when was the last time you were wrong?"

"Hmm…let me see… oh yeah, about two days ago, when me and the boys broke into Blowhole's lair and I was wrong about the barrels of white stuff, I though it was a new biological weapon and it turned out to be flour and…the rest is well…classified."

"So that's why you smell like flour!"

"I do? I thought I eliminated that ghastly smell!" After a few moments of Marlene trying to her stifle laughter, Skipper glanced at his watch.

"Well I'm gonna try it on." said Marlene reading his thoughts.

"Fine, but be quick." Minutes later a slim, fit figure glided out of the dressing rooms and stood confidently in front of a gaping Skipper.

"I…y-you…Uhh… I-I think y-you look beautiful in that white and gold… I m-mean blue and black dress." Skipper stuttered. Marlene crossed her arms and started to giggle.

"Skipper, you are really sleepy."

"Yeah I am a bit tired, but that dress is made for you so I'm gonna buy it."

"Skipper I couldn't accept such an expensive dress." Marlene stopped Skipper, obstructing him momentarily.

"Nonsense, Marlene you deserve it the most." With that Skipper marched up to the counter and purchased the beautiful dress, Marlene watching his actions with an incredulous look.

After buying the dress, Skipper and Marlene linked arms and started to the hotel again. Standing outside her door, Skipper unlocked it and gave Marlene a hug.

"Thank you Skipper I had a wonderful day."

"Marlene I love you colour blind and all." Marlene playfully swatted at him. Walking into her apartment, she turned around and half-closed the door.

"I love you Skipper."

"You too Marlene." with that she closed and locked the door. Leaving Skipper smiling dreamily at her front door.

**Author's notes:**

Check out my editor, thewriterstory. This amazing writer inspired me to write Penguins of Madagascar fanfictions.

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
